New movies from content providers are often made available on the Internet before being launched in the cinemas. Pre-released movies like DVD Videos for journalists are the main reason for this situation because some journalists seem to make these movies available to the Internet users. However, this causes significant harm to the content providers.
CSS (Content scrambling system) is the copy protection system for DVD Video, but unfortunately it has already been hacked by user-friendly (i.e. simple-to-use) PC software, e.g. DVD Decryptor and DVD Shrink.
It is also known to watermark DVD Video discs or pre-released movies.